The Boy Who Cryde Wolf
by trxr4kids
Summary: Clyde and Craig are going through some changes....will this affect thier friendship? Of coures it will! Cryde.
1. Chapter 1

Please Bear with me! My first attempt at writting....Written in Clyde's point of view. Prolly Ooc....Still Review and enjoy! Should I continue?

Best Friends. Craig and I have been that way for as long as I can remember. We shared that common interest of ripping on Cartman and the bond developed from there. We started hanging out, playing video games with each other, studying together, and now it's a well know fact in school that we're best friends. Best Friends……So why have things become so awkward between us? Ok ok let me rephrase that….Why have I become so awkward? Craig wouldn't notice (or care for that matter) if Mr. Garrison had a crush on him. He was so indifferent about everything, so cool. That's why I looked up to him. If a person called him retarded or ugly or some stupid shit like that, he'd make sure they would regret it ….boy or girl; it didn't matter. The thing was, I usually ripped on him all the time, y'know for fun, and he almost never got sore or angry or anything (He always flicked me off, but I had become sort of immune to that…). I know we were best friends but, I don't know. I try not to think about those things too hard. Wendy says he has….what was it?..A "soft spot" for me or whatever. Yeah right.

"I even saw him beat up that Kevin kid to a bloody pulp for calling you chubby that one day!" She exclaimed her eyes sparkling with the wonder of gossip. God, that chick can be so annoying sometimes.

Anyway, the first time I noticed Craig's…well change was in the 9th grade. The day had not been particularly interesting, besides the occasional toilet overflowing in the hall or one of Kyle's science projects blowing up, again. I was sitting in history watching the clock attentively. Ever tick was painfully slower than the last and our teacher's monotonous voice was intent on putting us all into immediate coma. Craig was sleep, as always, he didn't care much for listening to useless drabble (Though I did it all the time…). I always let him copy my notes anyway. I pried my attention off the clock momentarily to look at my slumbering companion. Usually by this time, seventy-four percent of the world's water supply would be solely on his desk. It depended on how boring the lecture was, however. Surprisingly, his desk and face were drool free and I checked my notes to see what we were learning. Civil War….for millionth time. Nothing too captivating. Reluctantly, I glanced over at him again. The scowl that normally graced his face was replaced with a peaceful look of content. He looked so calm; it was almost eerie. Stray strands of ebony hair rested idly across his eyes and nose, barely moving with the small breaths that escaped his slightly parted lips. I gulped. It was in this class when I realized: Craig Tucker was incredibly attractive. It was also in this class where I came to the conclusion I was officially screwed.


	2. The Dryer Effect

The bell rang and Craig's eyes immediately shot open. Panicking, I swirled around in my chair and hoped he didn't catch me staring at him.

"Wrong way Clyde," I heard him say while getting up, "Unless you want to stay in here for another death-bringing lecture." I slid from my desk to my feet and gave our teacher an apologetic look for the obvious insult before shuffling after Craig into the hall.

I calmed down a tad, almost confident that Craig hadn't caught my little...well "stare down". I assumed if he did, he would have either punched me or flipped me the bird or something by now. Soon the whole incident was completely erased from my mind ( I forget easily…) and I quickened my pace to walk beside him while smiling happily to myself . Craig, who was in his "walking to next period sulk mode", peered over at me through his dark bangs. "Dude…why are you so happy?" he paused for a moment, "We're in school." I instantly discarded my smile remembering why I was smiling in the first place.

"Umm," I stalled while conjuring up a hasty lie, "Oh! Uh…I think I have enough money now…to buy this game I wanted…" I awkwardly laughed and silently prayed he believed it.

Craig blinked at me once, for a moment I though he was suspicious. "Yeah? Well I'm pissed." He muttered while flipping off a random student in the hall.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "What's new?"

After attempting to trip me with his foot, he continued. "My mom 'accidentally' threw my favorite gym shorts in the dryer…and just decided to tell me while I was walking out the door this morning...and now they're like size negative 6 or whatever." I tried to stifle my laugh but failed miserably. "Shut the fuck up! It's not funny." He snarled (while flipping me off, obviously…) "Now I got to run around in P.E looking like fucking Butters!" I really laughed this time and continued through the double doors of the gym towards the locker room.

"Can't be that bad…" I muttered to myself while wiping a tear out from the corner of my eye…I tend to laugh way too much.


	3. Obviously Ill

Some of the boys were already dressed in the locker room and Craig and I sat our bags down. Due to my, um, "problem" I decided to face the other way while we got dressed. Stupid, I know, but what else could I do!? I quickly slipped my shirt off and then sporadically wiggled out of my jeans.

"Why can't you take pants off like a normal person, Clyde?" I heard Craig ask from behind me. I spun around with my tongue sticking out but abruptly stopped mid-spin. "It's like this retard." I watched as Craig pulled his jeans down and off in one fluid motion."There, no gay dancing or wiggling….or whatever the hell you were doing included."

My cheeks grew hot. I nervously twitched and willed myself to turn away, but I was stuck. Stuck standing there dumbfounded while staring at my best friend in his Red Racer underwear. I always knew he preferred briefs over boxers (for security), but at this moment that fact paralyzed me even more. I tried to look at his face instead…..tried yelling at myself in my head "_Move you stupid fag! Turn AROUND!!" _But I couldn't budge. I could only stupidly gawk at the Red Racer logo which was placed precariously on his…….Why Couldn't I Move?!

"Clyde?" his voice broke me out of my trance. "Are you ok? You don't look so hot…" He started to approach me slowly, and I whirled around again, cheeks still hot.

I bit my lip and grabbed my gym shorts, tangling myself within the leg holes in a desperate attempt to put them on. Hopefully I was also hiding any evidence of, well…MY happiness…if you get my drift. I know! I know! I'm a fag! Don't remind me! Ugh!

I finally got them on and gasped when I felt a warm hand press against my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to see Craig's reaction to my humiliating blush. "Dude!" He exclaimed, "You're really warm! You sure you feel alright?" I felt him graze his thumb across my forehead.

"F-f-f-fine…." I squeaked out while trying to inch away from his hand.

"Seriously, Clyde," he placed his hands on my shoulders "You're shivering…." Why wouldn't he give it a rest?! He was never THIS concerned about anything. "Cuse, if you wanna go to the nurse….I'd be happy to skip cla- I mean take you…" That's what it was! He wanted to skip P.E today because of his shorts. Well, I concluded that I was in no condition to let him "take" me anywhere. Fake illness or not.

I ducked out from under his arms. "N-n-no," I stuttered while putting on my shirt, "Come on we're going to be late."

Craig threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "Your loss, dude." He called to me as I headed toward the gym doors. "We're running the mile today." I stopped and groaned. I wasn't in the best physical condition and always hated running the mile. I was too close to the door to turn back now, though. I had to leave.

"I know," I said sadly. "See you out there." I left Craig standing there half naked and disappointed. What a perfect fucking day this was turning out to be.


	4. Who Likes Shorts Shorts?

I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me. I felt frustrated and confused. Usually, the person I would go to was Craig to help me with these kinds of problems, but I defiantly couldn't go to him now!! I decided a little running would at least help me clear my mind. So I could forget the way he looked in the locker room; the way his hands felt…I began running full speed while repeatedly smacking my head. I looked around the gym to see if anyone was watching me. All the girls were jogging together slowly in a small group while chatting, and none of them seem to noticed my spasm. Stan and Kyle were running together in unison fairly fast, Kenny was farther behind, and Cartman was sitting on the bleachers. He probably convinced the coach he had another muscle disability again, fatass… Token and Tweek were racing from corner to corner…interestingly enough, twitching made Tweek's scrawny legs incredibly fast. My legs, however, were already starting to burn and my breathing was becoming uneven. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, willing myself to continue running. I couldn't stop now! I heard the girls erupt spontaneously in uncontrollable giggles. Random "Holy Shit!" and "Dude!"s came soon afterwards. Soon the whole gym was in an uproar. I opened my eyes to see what the hell the commotion was about. That was probably my first mistake.

I turned my head to see my best friend jogging toward me while flicking off the group of girls across the gym. I wasn't paying close attention to who he was flicking off, though. When Craig mentioned his mom putting his gym shorts in the dryer earlier, I thought nothing of it. I figured he was just pissed at her for no reason again. But now, I saw what the problem was…and that problem was jogging right towards me. I helplessly watched as the tight fabric clung to his body and shifted with every stride. The elastic band firmly squeezed around his waist and the shorts barely came down to his mid thigh! The silky cloth fanatically hugged ALL of him and left Nothing to the imagination. I'd never been so confused in my life. So many emotions rushed through me in just those three seconds. I was disgusted at myself for even thinking this was, angry at Craig for doing this to me, pissed at everyone else for even looking at him. Two emotions were clear though: I completely hated Craig and was completely in love with him at the same time. Damn.

"Clyde," He called out "Wait up, I'll run with you." I had just noticed I was still running, but I didn't stop. "Clyde!" he yelled again. For some unknown reason… I kept running. I couldn't stop. "Goddamit! Are you deaf Clyde?! Slow Down!" I saw Craig's eyes widen and heard a gasp escape from his lips. I wondered what shocked him…until I realized I was spiraling towards the ground, fast! It's funny, I never even noticed myself trip; it all happened so quickly. Surprisingly enough, I didn't feel a thing as my head collided with the gym floor. The only thing I was aware of was Craig's distressed voice calling my name. It echoed over and over again as my consciousness slowly drifted away and was replaced by complete and total darkness.


	5. The Talking Pillow

"I guess you really wanted to leave P.E after all, huh Clyde?" I knew that voice. A single ray of light pierced through the darkness. My vision was slowly returning to me and soon I was staring up into dull fluorescent lights. I tilted my head to the side, saw a small desk with a phone and jar of band-aids, and immediately knew I was in the nurse's office. "You hear me Clyde?" That voice again. I've heard it from somewhere. It sounded as if it were coming from above me. I felt my pillow slightly shift and wished it would stop moving so I could rest again. Wait. Since when did pillows move period? I quickly shot up in fear only to be caught by my shoulders. "Whoa! Dude. Don't sit up so fast; you'll get a headache." A pair of hands guided me back down until I was lying once again. What the hell was this? Stupid talking pillow….making me stay down. It was right though, my head began to throb with intense pain. Through the pain, however, my mind started to clear and my thinking became logical again. Pillows don't move or talk, and they certainly can't hold me down. So what the hell was my head lying on?! I tilted my head up and was met by a silky material. Silky? What else was silky? I jogged my memory, but the only thing I remembered that was silky was those stupid shorts Craig was bitching about earlier…

"Wha- CRAIG!" I yelled looking up. My head had been placed in his lap as he sat Indian style on the bed gazing down at me.

"Bout time you woke up," he laughed and ruffled my hair, "I woulda thought you were dead if it weren't for your godawful snoring." I felt a familiar heat creep up to my face as I realized my head was centimeters away from my best friend's…crotch. I wanted to sit up again, but he continued to hold me down. I hated him. He was unnaturally warm. I lied silent for a moment and felt his chest rise and fall with his breath. I glanced up and saw his dark gray eyes, glazed with boredom, scan the room in as if in deep thought. I watched how his eyebrows would twitch and he'd suddenly glare at a bad thought and how a small smile would tug on the corner of his mouth at a good. He was so fascinating. I loved him. I was so fucked up; I couldn't decide.

I coughed. "Ahem, um, Craig?" I shifted my weight on the little bed, but he continued to hold me down.

"Mmmm Hmm?" he replied casually leaning over and looking down directly into my eyes.

I hastily looked to the nearest wall and unfortunately my blush deepened. "Uh, why am I laying my head on your lap?" I shifted my eyes from side to side desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him.

My question didn't faze him at all. "Well," he stared while idly twirling strands of my hair, "The nurse is on her lunch break and she told me to take good care of you and to watch over you while she was gone." He bent all the way down until our noses were touching "And I can't take good care of from across the room, now can I?" He flashed one of his uncommon but flawless smiles (thanks to past braces) and I wanted nothing more than to blackout again. "You have to admit, I'm much softer than those fucking bricks the nurse is trying to pass as pillows." He finally pulled back and reached for the ceiling; stretching until he heard his bones crack and giving me an unneeded view of his bare stomach and navel. "Just think of this as payment for bailing me out of P.E"

I sat up, finally free from Craig's hold. "Yeah, uh, no problem." I rubbed the sore spot on my head where I landed on the floor.

Craig stood up and yawned "You fooled me for a second there in the locker room," he mused while spinning on his heels to face me, "I really thought you weren't going to help me ditch class." He reached over and rubbed the bump on head with his thumb. "But, that was some fall. You actually hurt yourself, retard."

My head shot up and I looked at him; shocked at the seriousness in his tone all of a sudden. "S…sorry." I muttered lowering my head. "I guess I should really be more careful…"

"Damn straight you should." He mumbled back while turning around. Wait. Was this Craig being concerned? Is he trying to make me think he cares about me!? If he was then sadly it was working.


	6. The End

"Don't sweat it, dude. You've been a klutz for as long as I've known you."

I stared at my shuffling feet. That's been a long time. Our friendship. "Yeah, haven't found my balance yet I guess…" And now here I go fucking everything up between us. Me and my stupid hormones.

" 'Haven't found your balance?' Well it sure is taking you a damn long time to find it!" Craig laughed. I loved his nasally laugh. I couldn't stop myself from feeling this way. I ruined our friendship. I tried to fake a laugh at Craig's joke before he got suspicious. "Ok. That's it." Craig stopped laughing, "I've had enough of this Clyde. What the hell is wrong with you?" Oh shit. He was serious. He stood above me staring down fiercely; he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"N! Nnnnothing! Just a little headache…but I'm fine…"I think I started to sweat.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you Clyde. What's wrong?" This was it. I was backed in a corner and I couldn't escape. I didn't want to tell him and yet I did. I knew he was going to hate me.

"I….." I was going to lose my best friend for good. He would probably never speak to me again.

"Spit it out already!" I was going to miss him. After this, I'd have no one to share my lunch with. I couldn't sneak to anyone's house after dark. I'd have no one to let copy my notes.

"Clyde!....please." Tears were streaming down my face by now as I thought about losing my best friend. That really scared Craig; he never saw me cry unless I was really hurt. He grabbed both sides of my face. "Clyde…was it... something I did? If it is….then um I'm sorry..Just tell m-"

"I Love You." That was it. I just completely destroyed our friendship with three simple words. I felt so sad. I felt sick. With eyes drowned in tears, I looked up at Craig. Was it my disoriented vision or did he look…normal?

"That was it?" he said flatly.

"SAYWHUTASDFCXZX?" His reaction sent me plummeting into utter confusion. I blinked a number of times and his expression was still the same.

"You had me scared, Clyde!" He shook my face, "I thought something serious happened to you!"

"Y-..You're not mad?....At me?" I stared into his gray eyes with disbelief. "You don't hate me?"

His laughter filled my ears, "Why would I hate someone who just said they loved me? Besides I don't blame you. I'm pretty goddam irresistible." He laughed again and I'd begun to hyperventilate.

"But...but…but…but, I thought…and he…when you……an-" Just then Craig leaned forward and silenced my pointless blabber.

Where was I? I was only aware of two things. It was a firm hand planted on my lap…and a pair of warm, smooth lips pressed confidently against mine. Was this really happening? Was I really kissing Craig Tucker….more importantly kissing my best friend!? Craig pulled back which made me only yearningly lean in for more, I was in a daze; I couldn't think straight…this couldn't be happening!

"I'm back! How's our patient doing?" It was the nurse back from her lunch break.

I looked and saw Craig smirk "Oh, I think he's felling much better." He steadily kept his eyes locked with mine as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure he's well enough to leave."

"Oh my! What a little doctor you are Craig!" the nurse sang cheerfully, "have you ever considered going into the medical field?"

Craig's eyes darkened and his gaze slowly drifted towards my lips. "Actually, I have. In fact, I'm about to go conduct my first 'examination' right now." He stood at full height and grabbed my hand. My face turned straight crimson. I stared in disbelief as his fingers delicately intertwined with mine while we rushed out the nurses office toward the bathroom.

Best Friends. Craig and I have been that way for as long as I can remember. But there's always room for something more…Right?

The End  
8D


End file.
